villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vangus
Vangus is a recurring antagonist of the 1997 TV series Men in Black: The Series. He is leader of the Ixions, an alien race who are bent on plunder planets for oil resources. He is also the former partner-in-crime of Alpha, the archenemy of Agents Kay & Jay. He was voiced by Billy West. History Past During the 1960's, Vangus once led an invasion against the Earth to plunder for its oil resources, finding himself at odds against the organization MiB. However, Alpha (being the head of MiB) was able to seemingly foil the invasion, though it later turns out that Alpha convinced Vangus to leave Earth and try again for the next 30 years, as Alpha was becoming corrupt with power before his dismissal and exile. Appearance Vangus first appeared in "The Opening Gambit Syndrome", where he arranged a series of hits on several petroleum sites. With the MiB having no leads on Vangus' whereabouts and intentions, Agent Jay is forced himself to interrogate Alpha (who is held prisoner for his crimes against MiB), eventually learning a few clues about the pattern behind the Ixion's previous invasions of other planets. With this knowledge, Jay was able to explain his findings to his fellow agents, giving them a lead onto Vangus' current whereabouts in an oil facility located in Alaska. However, Alpha was able to escape from custody and catches up to the oil facility to meet with Vangus, who has already grown impatient after the exile. It also turns that Vangus has already formed a deal with Alpha to plunder the Earth of its oil resources in return for Alpha to take control of the Earth for himself. Eventually, the agents caught up to the villains' locations fought against them. During the scuffle, Vangus attempts to fly away from the scene, only for Agent X to catch up to him, allowing Agent Elle to take Vangus down. Though Vangus is captured and taken into MiB custody, Alpha remains out of sight, promising to be back for revenge. Vangus returns in The Endgame Syndrome (Parts 1 and 2), where Alpha helps him escape from MiB custody and plots with him to take over the Earth of its oil supplies with an Ixion armada. Due to the threat of the takeover and the destruction of the United Nations building as a result, the MIB are forced to reveal themselves to the world in order for the governments and their alien allies a good chance to fight back. In the final battle, Jay and Kay try to intervene by infiltrating into Vangus' mother-ship, but are captured. Vangus, frustrated with the difficulty involved in conquering Earth, elects to simply destroy it and plunder its oil resources. This leads to a fight between Alpha (who wanted to rule the world, not destroy it) and Vangus, who sets a missile to destroy the Earth and escapes, vowing to drain much of the oil from the planet. However, Jay and Kay were able to destroy the missile (with Alpha onboard), leaving Vangus' plans in complete vain, much to his distraught. It is unknown what happened to Vangus afterwards. Navigation Category:MIB Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Inmates Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Mobsters Category:Crackers Category:Egotist Category:Vandals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gaolers Category:Game Changer Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Inconclusive Category:Extravagant Category:Supremacists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Arrogant